


Permission

by yutorin



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Asking Permission, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Originally written in 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: Keito asks to try something.





	Permission

"Yuto...can I kiss you?" Keito had paused in their jam session, his fingers stilling on the strings of his guitar, and the question spilled from his lips, straightforward and honest. It had taken Yuto completely by surprise, and he froze behind his drums, eyes blowing wide, mouth hanging loose in disbelief. He looked up at Keito, surely this was some kind of joke? His friend couldn't be serious. Keito just stared back, waiting patiently for an answer. Afraid, Yuto's mind raced. What was he supposed to say? How did anyone handle something like this? He hadn't ever even considered that Keito would want to further their relationship any more than it was right now. Best friends was a good, safe place to be. He liked them where they were at. So, still scared and unsure, Yuto hears himself replying.

"No." He stares into his hands, afraid to look up into Keito's face, but Keito just says

"Okay." And with a flick of his wrist he's back to the tune they were playing before he had interrupted them with his query. It takes Yuto a moment, but soon he jumps back in, and they're off, lost in the music, as if it had never happened.

As the weeks go by however, Yuto cannot forget Keito's question. He finds himself wondering why he turned Keito down in the first place, doing some soul searching; trying to figure himself out. Keito meanwhile, acts like nothing happened, remaining Yuto's reliable best friend, working very hard on all of Jump's activities, and his studies. He still smiles and laughs with him, and they still relax in their off time and watch movies, eat food, and make music. Yuto begins to realize that he turned Keito down not because he didn't want _Keito_ but because he was afraid, and he had panicked, hating the feeling of being blindsided, hasty to make the situation end. But, he figured, things were good the way they were.

It was over a month later when it happened. They were on the bus, going to their hotel for the night, and Yuto and Keito had taken the back seats, sprawled out comfortably, their thighs touching. Keito was fighting hard to stay awake, blearily blinking sleep out of his eyes, and he had his ear buds in one ear, the cord dangling down his chest and pooling a bit in his lap before trailing to his iPod in his jean pocket. Yuto was humming some song he'd heard in the airport, his fingers tapping the rhythm lightly on his thigh, and he let his mind wander, entertaining the idea of it. Would it really be that big of a change? The idea of himself and Keito holding hands and kissing when they were alone, it seemed rather...nice. They already spent a great deal of time together, and they hugged and cuddled. He enjoyed that a lot. He let his eyes trail over Keito's face, taking in the smooth pale skin and familiar eyes droopy with exhaustion, his pink lips set in the calm little contented smile that he usually wore when Yuto was around, and after checking to make sure no one else was looking, he shifted a bit and leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

It was strange, being that close to another person. He could smell Keito's shampoo, and his nose bumped the skin on his cheek. Keito's lips were soft, a little sticky from the chapstick he'd applied on the plane. Yuto didn't really know what to do, but he had felt Keito stiffen up in shock, so he just pulled away, sitting back in his seat, heart racing. Keito's eyes were wide, confusion radiating from him, but one glance around the darkened bus indicated that this was not the time to be having this discussion, not when the rest of their group mates were still awake and in the vicinity. Embarrassed, Yuto just turned to face the window, mind reeling the sensations over and over again; the smell of Keito's shampoo, and the feeling of his lips underneath Yuto's own. His lips still had this slight tingling sensation, and he brought a hand up, fingers tracing the edges of them, and for the rest of the ride they both sat there next to each other, wide awake but silent.

It wasn't until they got to the hotel, after everyone had been assigned their rooms and had settled in, that Keito found Yuto in the hallway, taking him down to the emergency staircase before sitting down on the top step, and saying

"I thought you didn't want to." Yuto fiddled with the edge of his shirt, a blush creeping over his face as he tried to figure out what to say. Keito was his best friend, he deserved a proper explanation.

"I was just scared." Keito's fingers traced over his own lips, and Yuto knew he was thinking about it again, and he felt his embarrassment heighten.

"Yuto, will you date me properly?" Keito asked, and Yuto almost immediately said

"Does that mean I would get to hold your hand and kiss you when no one's looking?" Keito blinked in surprise at the question, but nodded, saying

"Among other things, hopefully." Yuto grinned, taking Keito's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Then yes, I'd love to date you." Keito looked down at their intertwined fingers, a blush spreading across his face, and he said

"Yuto, is it okay if I ki―" He was cut off by Yuto leaning in, pressing their lips together for the second time, and when he pulled back he said with a giggle in his voice

"You don't need to ask for permission, weirdo."


End file.
